Dulce o Truco
by Rivera92
Summary: Titulo original: El Origen de los Guardianes 2: "Dulce o Truco" Pitch Black a regresado mas poderoso que nunca, pero esta vez vendra para destruir al Hombre de la Luna y para poder detenerlo, un nuevo y singular guardián deberá unir...el espíritu del Halloween "Jack O' Lantern" Miedo vs Miedo... quien ganara? Dulce o Truco la elección es tuya...
1. Prologo

**El Origen de los Guardianes 2:**

"**Dulce o Truco"**

**Prologo**

Era de noche y se podía ver a la Luna llena pero repentinamente comenzó un eclipse nocturno, que ocasiono una de las noches más oscuras, que muy pocas personas pudieran vivir tal suceso.

"_**Oscuridad…"**_

"_**Oscuridad… era lo único que podía ver…"**_

Una silueta de un hombre joven (como de 20 años), que salía de la tierra de campo de calabazas, al estar oscuro el lugar no se podía ver su rostro, pero si su vestimenta, tenía una camisa de blanca debajo (mangas dobladas) de un chaleco café claro que parecía arañado de las orillas, junto a unos pantalones color café oscuro y unos zapatos negros.

_-"Usualmente alguien se llenaría de miedo al estar rodeado de tanta oscuridad…sin embargo, ese no era mi caso… solo estaba confundido, pero no asustado, ya que sentía que siempre he estado solo… que estaba haciendo ahí? ... o que se supone que debía hacer?… era obvio que no lo sabía" –_El muchacho empezaba a ver a su alrededor, para darse cuenta que estaba en un campo de cultivo de calabazas.

–"_No sabía a dónde ir debido a la oscuridad, tal vez no estaba asustado… pero eso no quería decir, que no podía desesperarme!… a donde se supone que debo ir." _

Entonces un rayo de luz de la Luna ("con dificultad debido que el ciclo del eclipse aun no terminaba_"_) empezó a iluminar un objeto a lado de él, se trataba de una calabaza de tamaño medio, que parecía estar hueca y tenía varios orificios que formaban una cara (la tradicional cara de una calabaza de Halloween), algo se le hacía muy familiar al muchacho al ver aquel fruto con rostro, cuando toco la calabaza, este acto provoco que el interior de la calabaza se iluminara.

_-"Wow, una Linterna, eso sí es un truco, jajajajaja"_. –dice el muchacho agarrando la calabaza.

El muchacho utilizo la calabaza linterna para iluminar las zonas oscuras y se daba cuenta que cada calabaza que iluminaba, estas se les iluminaba una cara diferente, algunas alegres, otras con expresión traviesas, y unos con caras terroríficas. Pero también se daba cuenta que cuando pasaba por los arboles, veía que sus hojas cambiaban de color verde a cafés con un tono rojizo (como si brillaran en la oscuridad) para después caer de los árboles y volaban a su alrededor como si estuvieran danzando.

-Jajajaja, que divertido! –decía él mientras bailaba y daba giros con su linterna en sus manos sin soltarla.

El muchacho bailaba todo a su alrededor iluminaba la oscuridad del eclipse, y de repente le dio dos leves palmadas a la calabaza, su brillo se incremento provocando que saliera lanzado hacia el cielo y se quedo ahí flotando, miro fijamente hacia el suelo para ver una todo el campo iluminado que formaba una cara de una calabaza con una sonrisa y después algo salió de la boca de su linterna, para la sorpresa del muchacho, era una rica golosina.

-yum, toda esta experiencia me dio hambre. –dijo él comiéndosela y disfrutando el paisaje y después pudo notar que estaba cerca de un pueblo.

**(En el pueblo)**

Con un poco de dificultad debido a su falta de experiencia volando llego al pueblo, pudo notar que todos estaban usando mascaras y los niños traían bolsas que en su interior había dulces.

-Debe ser Hallows' Eve. –dijo él viendo a todos los niños.

El paseaba por las calles saludando a los habitantes, sin saber que ellos no lo veían. De repente, algo llamo su atención, un niño pequeño (quien traía consigo una calabaza muy pequeña) estaba siendo molestado por otros niños más grandes, que querían quitarles sus dulces.

-Oigan dejen al niño en paz. –dijo él a los brabucones pero estos no le hicieron caso.

Entonces los niños más grandes le quitaron al pequeño su bolsa y después lo empezaban a ser burla debido a que su máscara no daba miedo y rompieron su calabaza, eso provoco que él niño empezara a llorar.

-DIJE –dijo el espíritu (le diré así desde aquí para que lo reconozcan) ya muy enojado. –QUE LO DEJERAN EN PAZ!

Entonces el viento soplo muy fuerte y la sombra del espíritu mostraba que su cara empezaba a brillarle sus ojos y su boca al igual que a su Linterna pero de color rojo, de repente los brabucones notaron eso y se llenaron de tanto miedo que salieron corriendo.

-Pe…Pero…que? –dijo el espíritu confundido.

Entonces el trato de darle los dulces al niño pequeño pero este al notarlo el niño retrocedía ya que también lo había asustado él.

-Oye espera, aquí están tus dulces! –decía tratando de ser amistoso con el niño.

-No me hagas daño! –decía el niño acurrucándose y tapándose la cara.

-Qué? Oye, espera no te hare daño, confía… en mí -no pudo terminar la frase ya que el niño salió corriendo, pero el espíritu lo perseguía ya que quería darle sus dulces.

Entonces se miraba al niño llegar con una mujer que al parecer era su madre.

-Ya, ya tranquilo mi pequeñín, de seguro era solo un buen disfraz. –decía su madre.

Entonces el espíritu se acerca a la madre.

-"Lo siento de verdad Señora., podría decirle al niño que no era mi intenc…ion -termino la frase a medias ya que ella lo había atravesado.

Él quedo estupefacto al experimentar tal acto que dejo caer los dulces del niño.

-Hey mira aquí están tus dulces! –dice la madre sonriendo, para animar a su hijo asustado, quien si podía verlo.

-haz que se vaya mami!

-Quien?

-El monstruo –dice el niño con mucho miedo en sus palabras.

Lentamente el espíritu empieza a retroceder, dándose cuenta que todos lo atravesaban, sin embargo eso no parecía molestarle, sino mas bien lo que había dicho el niño.

"_**Haz que se valla, el monstruo mami!"**_

Esas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza del espíritu una y otra vez, hasta que cayó cerca de un charco y veía su rostro (solo se notaban sus ojos que brillaban).

Entonces en un acto de reflejo, toca su calabaza linterna y de esta sale una mascara (estilo Rorchach de los "watchmen") de color negra, se le queda viendo por un buen rato para finalmente cubrirse su rostro, y de repente se mira que se forma una cara en la máscara (La tradicional cara de la calabaza de halloween en color naranja) y su cabello era de color naranja con tono rojizo.

Finalmente el eclipse había terminado y la luna empezaba a brillar nuevamente. El espíritu de repente se le queda mirando a la luna y de repente escucha una voz.

"_**Jack… Linterna…" **_

"_**Mi nombre es… Jack…"**_

_**Jack O'Lantern….**_

"_**Que como lo sé? Pues porque la Luna me lo dijo"**_

"**Pero algo me decía que esto solo era el comienzo…"**

"_**El Origen de los Guardianes 2:"**_

"_**Dulce o Truco"**_

* * *

**Esta vez para detener al miedo, se necesitara el miedo...**

**Pitch Black ha regresado mas poderoso que nunca, pero esta vez para destruir al Hombre de la Luna y para poder detenerlo se deberá reclutar a un nuevo y singular personaje... el espiritu del Halloween "Jack O'Lantern" Miedo vs Miedo cual sera el resultado...**

**Toc..Toc...Dulce o Truco...que prefieres? **


	2. La amenaza de la oscuridad

**En esta historia puse varios Oc, uno pedí permiso para usarlo...**

**esta historia esta dedicada a la celebración de Halloween!**

* * *

**El Origen de los Guardianes 2:**

"**Dulce o Truco"**

**Capitulo 1**

"**La amenaza de la oscuridad"**

**(500 años después) **

Había pasado el tiempo desde la derrota de Pitch, 5 años para ser exactos, durante ese tiempo había sido solo tranquilidad para los Guardianes, quienes seguían con sus deberes de costumbre pero sin bajar la guardia en caso de que él regresara, ya que como había dicho: _"No se desharán de mí, mientras exista el miedo"_.

Sabían que volvería atacar tarde o temprano, debido a que en un periodo de tiempo se habían visto las creaciones de Pitch, "Las Pesadillas" perturbar de vez en cuando a los niños, lo cual significaría que tal vez Pitch ya se había liberado de su prisión y que volvería atacar, pero no sabían cuando….y para dificultar las cosas se acercaba una celebración que aunque les gustaba a los niños, para algunos guardianes no les agradaba tanto…era **"El Halloween"**

"_**En el Polo Norte"**_

Norte estaba recorriendo su taller, observando el trabajo de los yetis, debido que faltaba pocas semanas para la navidad.

Entonces paso junto a un yeti que estaba pintando unos muñecos de color rojo.

-Buen trabajo!, pero sabes? Este año quiero algo diferente…coloréalo de azul. –dice Norte en un tono alegre mientras se alejaba.

-aahhgg. –el yeti lanza un gruñido depresivo, debido a que ya había pintado una docena de muñecos de color rojo.

De pronto, Norte se sienta en su escritorio y empieza a diseñar otros de sus maravillosos juguetes de hielo, se trataba de un colibrí de hielo de cuerda, cuando lo hace funcionar, este empieza a volar por todo la habitación y dejaba un rastro de burbujas. Norte reía de gusto su éxito que duro muy poco, porque en ese instante un yeti café abre la puerta repentinamente rompiendo el juguete.

-AAAAAGGHHH! –Norte se le salía una lágrima al ver el juguete destrozado.

-aaaahhhh! –el yeti pone una cara de espanto al ver lo que provoco.

-Pensé que ya habíamos charlado acerca de TOCAR LA PUERTA! –decía Norte esto último a todo pulmón.

El yeti en su lenguaje, le comenta que sucedía algo extraño.

-Qué? Pasa algo en el mundo? –dice Norte al pensar que podría ser Pitch.

El yeti niega con la cabeza y hace otro gesto, lo que hace que Norte pusiera una expresión de preocupación y sorpresa.

-QUE?! LA LUNA! –dice Norte tomando sus dos espadas y se dirige hacia la plataforma donde hablaban con el Hombre de la Luna.

Norte empezó a observar que la luna empezaba a perder brillo a un punto que se podría considerar opaco.

-Pero que…está sucediendo? –dice Norte.

-Se acerca el tiempo, Norte –dijo una voz que provenía de un niño (apariencia de 12 años) que apareció de la nada alado de él.

El chico era caucásico con cabello negro, vestía un suéter color blanco en la cual poseía símbolos de relojes, unos pantalones de mezclilla azul marino y unos tenis blancos con rayas rojas, sus ojos eran color perla (**lo hacían aparentar que era ciego, pero no lo es**), y en la mano derecha tenía un reloj de bolsillo dorado.

-Clark?! Que haces aquí! –dice Norte asombrado al verlo. –y de que hablas?

-Te lo diré, pero antes, te sugeriría que contactaras a los otros guardianes, para que también lo supieran. –dice el chico de manera calmada.

Norte sin perder tiempo llamo a sus compañeros, la cual estos respondieron el llamado y se dirigieron al taller de Santa. Todos estaban ahí, Tooth (el hada de los dientes), Aster (el conejo de pascua), Meme (Sandman) y Jack Frost (quien aun no llegaba).

-Que sucede Norte? –dice Tooth debido a que los había convocado.

-No estoy muy seguro. –dice Norte algo apenado, pero a la vez preocupado.

-Espera?! Tratas de decir que nos has llamado y ni siquiera estas seguro de lo que pasa!, tienes idea de lo ocupada que estoy, no todos trabajamos una vez al año, sabias?. –decía en un tono molesto una chica de apariencia de 17 años que aparecía detrás de Jack Frost.

La chica era ligeramente morena de cabello negro ondulado que le llegaba por debajo de la cintura, vestía una minifalda verde fuerte con cuadros, una blusa verde limón de tirantes, botas cafés claro de tacón, pulseras verde con diseños de hojas y una diadema que le pasaba por el frente (estilo bandita hippie) verde. Ella es la "Madre Naturaleza", una guardiana reciente, se llamaba Natalia Naturaleza y digamos que ella tiene un actitud rebelde, incluso más que Jack Frost (personaje creada por _**Mizzy Frost del Fic: Rise of the guardians 2 (el origen de los guardianes)**_). A ella no le agradaba el frio, así que no le gustaba ir al polo norte, pero gracias a que Jack con sus poderes cubre su ropa con una escarcha (**capa de hielo**) para que no le afectara el frio y fuera sin ningún problema.

-Naty, cálmate. –dice Jack. –Sabes qué Norte, nunca nos reuniría si no tuviera una buena razón…Verdad, Norte? –esto último lo dijo dudando un poco.

Todos los guardianes se le quedan mirando a Norte.

-Bueno, es que yo… -Norte estaba nervioso, pero por su suerte Clark los interrumpe.

-Tranquilos, yo fui quien le dijo que los llamara. –dice Clark de manera tranquila.

-Y quien se supone que eres tú? –dice Aster viéndolo fijamente.

-Por favor Conejo, no me digas que te has olvidado de mi? –dice Clark con una ceja alzada. –Bueno no me sorprende ya que hace siglos que no vengo a una reunión.

Entonces Meme se le acerca y con una sonrisa le una un saludo de manos, mientras formaba la imagen de un reloj.

-Vaya, me da gusto que al menos, unos aun me recuerdan. –dice Clark devolviendo el saludo.

-Para los que no lo recuerdan o lo no conocen, déjenme presentarles, tambores por favor. –dice Norte a un duende que tenía un tambor. –Damas y caballeros les presento a… **"EL PADRE TIEMPO"**

Todos se quedan con la boca abierta al ver al espíritu del tiempo, debido a que tenía una apariencia muy joven.

_-_Pero me pueden llamar Clark. –dice el padre tiempo.

Entonces el conejo lo mira fijamente y se empieza a reir.

-Jajaja, Padre Tiempo, cuánto tiempo sin verte, Hahahaha. –entendieron Tiempo, Hahahaha.

Los demás guardianes no se ríen.

-No es gracioso. –dice Jack Frost.

-Bueno ya basta, Clark ya están todos aquí, que sabes de todo esto. –dice Norte.

-Creo que algunos de ustedes ya lo saben, pero la luna está perdiendo brillo y es porque el Hombre de la Luna esta débil. –dice Clark.

Todos los guardianes se sorprenden por esa información.

-Que? Pero cómo es posible. –dice Tooth mientras sus hadas se esconden detrás de ella. –Naty, sabias de esto?

-Sentía que Luna perdía brillo, pero el hombre de la Luna no me dijo como se sentía. –dice Naty.

-Y porque pasa esto? Es obra de Pitch. –dice Jack.

-No, él no tiene nada que ver en esto, esto ha ocurrido con anterioridad, y es debido a que pronto se aproxima un eclipse total de Luna. –dice Clark.

Al escuchar esto último los 4 primeros guardianes se espantan, excepto por Jack y Naty que no sabían el porqué de su expresión.

-Que ocurre?, es solo un fenómeno natural que dura muy poco. –dice Jack.

-Eso es verdad. –dice Naty.

-No lo entienden!, no es solo un eclipse de Luna, sino un Eclipse Total de LUNA! –dice Conejo muy alarmado.

-Alguna diferencia? –dice Jack confundido.

-Si! –dicen los 4.

-Mira un eclipse de Luna, cubre los brillos de la luna y se puede ver la Luna de color rojo, pero un eclipse Total de Luna, suprime los rayos de Luna y le da un apariencia opaca. –dice Tooth mientras que Meme hacia figuras de la explicación.

-Sigo sin entenderlo. –dice Jack.

-Pues es porque te la pasas siempre jugando y no prestas atención a nada de lo que te dicen! –dice Conejo. –Si tan solo fueran mas serio.

-Oye yo puedo ser serio cuando quiero. –dice Jack ofendido por lo que dijo.

-Bueno ya, mira Jack un eclipse de Luna es un maravilloso suceso, pero lo que pasa es que debilita al hombre de la Luna. –dice Norte. –Y un eclipse total de Luna dura mucha más que un eclipse lunar normal, y crea una de las noches más oscuras que jamás de hayas visto, harían ver el color oscuro como si fuera colorado.

Eso sorprende demasiado a Jack.

-Yo me pondría en alerta, creo que tienen visitas –dice Clark mientras miraba su reloj.

Se escucha una risa malévola conocida, al voltear pudieron ver a Pitch Black.

-Sí, un eclipse de Luna, es maravilloso no lo creen? –dice Pitch de manera serena arriba del globo terráqueo.

-¿Pitch? –todos en unisonó, excepto por Clark.

-Me extrañaron? –dice Pitch con una sonrisa burlona.

-Que haces aquí? -dice Tooth de manera amenazante.

-Qué? No puedo venir a visitar a viejos conocidos de vez en cuando. –dice Pitch de manera burlesca. –además pensé que te gustaban las sorpresas grandulón. –dice dirigiéndose a Norte

- Debes tener mucho valor para mostrar tu perversa cara aquí. –dice el conejo agarrando sus boomerangs.

-Sí, ¿no te basto con la paliza de la última vez? –dice Jack tambien apuntando con su cayado.

- Tranquilos, no es necesario la violencia. –dice Pitch desvaneciéndose en las sombras y apareciendo en frente de ellos. –esta vez no he venido a pelear, solo quiero hablar. –dice con una sonrisa inocente.

Sandman lo mira con cara de no amigos.

-Ohh vamos Sandman, no me digas que sigues enojado por lo que sucedió hace años, no vivas en el pasado hombre –dice Pitch que fue interrumpido por un boomerang.

-Ya cállate, enserio piensas que creeremos que solo vienes a hablar?. –dice conejo muy enojado.

-Sabes, creo que me caías mucho mejor cuando eras solo un pequeño conejo. –dice Pitch. –Y si solo quiero hablar, contarles lo que me ocurrió cuando era preso de mis pesadillas…

"_**Estaba atrapado, no me soltaban aun cuando fui yo el que los había creado, me perturbaban con visiones que me volvían loco…incluso empecé a creer que enserio ya no daba miedo…"**_

-Sabes de haber sabido que te hacían eso, me hubiera encantado estar ahí. –dice conejo con una sonrisa burlesca.

"_**Pero como sabes, cuando el miedo llega a un punto crítico, te hace reflexionar, acerca de tus acciones, empecé a decirme: "Como es que fracase", "mi plan era perfecto"… y de repente, pude ver mi error y ya todo fue claro para mi…tanto que logre tomar el control de mis pesadillas, y ya sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer…. "**_

-De que estás hablando? –dice Jack confundido.

-Mi plan era perfecto, a prueba de errores, pero mi único error fue aplicarlo en el momento equivocado y a las personas equivocadas. –dice Pitch caminando por el taller.

-Que quieres decir? –dice Tooth.

-No es obvio, yo los amenacé a ustedes, pero hombre de la Luna eligió a otro guardián, y ataque cuando era pascua un día para los niños que les da esperanza. –dice Pitch. –Ese fue mi error….No debí amenazarlos a ustedes…ustedes solo son peones siguiendo órdenes nada mas…para poder derrotar una armada debes destronar a su líder…ósea que debí amenazar al "Hombre de la Luna".

Todos al escuchar eso, fue la gota que derramo el vaso y saltaron a atacarlo, pero Pitch llama a las pesadillas y estos contraatacan. Pero los guardianes las acabaron sin ningún problema.

-Pesadillas… enserio Pitch, pensé que habías aprendido algo en tu exilio. –dice Jack lanzándole una ventisca a Pitch pero este lo detiene con su mano. –Pero…que?!

Pitch agarra a Jack Frost y de una patada lo lanza con mucha fuerza hacia una pared, pero es atrapado por una mano gigante de agua, creada por Naty.

-Gracias. –dice Jack.

-De nada, de todas formas yo soy la única que te puede patear a la pared. –dice Naty desviando la mirada.

Los otros guardianes empezaron atacar a Pitch, pero este esquivaba muy bien los ataques.

-Oye Norte, te estás haciendo lento, deberías comer menos galletas. –dice Pitch burlándose.

Conejo lanza un boomerang a sus espaldas pero Pitch reacciona y lo atrapa.

-Que demo…

Sandman lo atrapa con uno de sus látigos, pero antes de estirarlo este se desvanece y aparece detrás de él, lo iba atacar pero es atrapado por una trampa de lodo por Naty.

Los guardianes iban atacar todos juntos pero en ese instante Pitch es cubierto por misteriosas sombras que hacen que todos salgan volando.

-Pero que…fue… eso? –dice Jack quien estaba de cabeza.

-Olvide mencionar, que logre hacer una nueva técnica. –dice Pitch mientras que varias formas humaniodes negras salían detrás de él. –Les presento a mis temibles "Sombras" al igual que mis pesadillas detectan el miedo…pero con una diferencia…

-Asi y cuál? –dice conejo.

-Porque no vienes y lo averiguas? –dice Pitch retándolo.

El conejo se le acerca y una sombra se le interpone, conejo lo ataca con sus boomerangs pero estos solo lo atraviesan sin provocarles daño alguno y esto toma la forma de una especie de lobo más grande que tamaño del conejo, que a su vez agarra conejo y lo derriba con facilidad, sin embargo el conejo no podía liberarse porque los golpes que daba solo los traspasaba.

-Que estos al ponerse enfrente de alguien estos pueden convertirse en su mayor miedo…y pueden hacer mucho mas…pero porque arruinar la sorpresa. –dice Pitch.

El Lobo Sombra estaba a punto de devorar al conejo pero es detenido por Pitch.

-Detente, detente…como dije no vengo a pelear con ustedes. –dice Pitch. –asi y lo segundo, de "que ataque en el momento equivocado", era obvio debí atacar en estas fechas, como saben dentro de varios días es Halloween, y es la noche en que los niños se asustan más que ponerse felices!–dice Pitch con una gran sonrisa. –y ahora que se aproxima este eclipse… es una muy gran oportunidad para acabar con el Hombre de la Luna, y esta vez no importa si elige a otro guardián ya que no importa quién sea, solo tendré que retenerlo hasta que acabe con su líder y todos ustedes lo seguirán y se creara una NUEVA ERA OSCURA!

Todos los Guardianes miran a Pitch, esta vez regreso con mucho poder.

-ahora si me disculpan, tengo mucho que hacer. –dice Pitch mientras se desvanecía lentamente. –Hasta pronto, Hahahahaha.

**(Un rato después)**

-Ohh soy yo o acaban de patear el trasero. –dice Jack.

-Eres tú –dice conejo regresándole la respuesta a Jack.

-Oye y tu porque no ayudaste? –dice Naty molesta dirigiéndose a Clark.

-No hubiese servido nada, además deje de pelear hace siglos atrás. –dice Clark.

-Es verdad, Clark es el guardián de la sabiduría, solo es un observador. –dice Tooth.

-Oye un momento, según recuerdo tu eres capaz de ver el futuro, no?, no podrías decirnos como acaba esto. –dice conejo.

-El futuro es una hoja en blanco, cualquiera podría tomar un lápiz y escribir lo que sea en esa hoja, en pocas palabras aun si les dijera solo son sombras nada mas, no es seguro que suceda. –dice Clark.

-Pero al menos puedes ver algo. –dice Conejo.

Clark se queda callado por un momento.

-Puedo ver un mundo en las sombras, gente gritando y 2 seres luchando y un ser riendo. –dice Clark.

-Eso que significa. –dice Naty enojada. –que no importa lo que hagamos, Pitch ganara al final.

-Tal vez.

-NO…NO! NO! No acepto ese destino. –dice Norte.

-Es verdad, no permitiremos que Pitch se salga con la suya. –dice Jack.

De repente la Luna empieza a brillar de manera intermitente y lanza un rayo de luz hacia la plataforma y sale un cristal.

-Esperen miren, saben lo que significa. –dice Jack.

-Esta eligiendo un nuevo guardián. –dice Norte.

-Entonces esto sí que va estar muy grave. –dice el conejo.

-Bueno ya… quien creen que será!

El cristal empezaba a iluminarse, pero de repente el cristal hizo algo que nunca había hecho, se empezó a turnar de color naranja rojizo y se empezó a ver una calabaza y una silueta detrás de esta. Algunos aun no lo entendían, excepto para 2 guardianes (Norte y conejo), que por una extraña razón les empezó a dar un tic en sus ojos.

-J..Jack…

-Qué? –dice Jack Frost.

-No están hablando contigo. –dice Clark.

-Jack O'Lantern!

Los 4 principales guardianes se quedan bocabiertos por esa elección.

-Eso no le vi venir. –dice Clark al ver el cristal.

Para después Norte y Conejo se desmayan.

-Pero eso sí, jejejeje. –dice Clark riendo al ver tal acto.

**(En algún de la tierra, por la noche)**

Se podía ver a una calle repleta de adornos de halloween. Y se podía ver a un niño de 6 años que vestía un disfraz de calabaza quien jugaba en su patio, y quien tenía una calabaza pequeña encendida y que usaba como linterna.

De repente, se podía observar a una Pesadilla acercándose al niño, y cuando el niño voltea se asusta y deja caer la calabaza, pero cuando la pesadilla aplasta la calabaza, esto provoca que el viento se detenga y se crea un silencio.

En ese instante se podía ver una silueta que aparece detrás del niño, por alguna razón la pesadilla al verlo empezó a retroceder, de repente la silueta levanta una Calabaza que emitía una luz, y esta a su vez provoca que la pesadilla sea ahuyentado por la inmensa luz.

De repente mira al pequeño que levantaba su calabaza rota, la silueta lo mira y toca la calabaza del niño reconstruyéndola con una cara alegre y la ilumina.

-Lindo disfraz. –dice la silueta con tono alegre. –toma una golosina!

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Esta historia se relaciona con la festividad de Halloween, debido a que es el dia en que los espiritus pasan al mundo mortal... osea que cualquiera, sea creyente o no pudiera verlos...pero claro solo sucedería en halloween...**

**Mizzy Frost: gracias por prestarme tu personaje, tratare de no cambiarle nada de como la hiciste...y seguire esperando tu siguiente episodio...**


	3. Inconveniente

**El Origen de los Guardianes 2:**

"**Dulce o Truco"**

**Capitulo 2**

"**Inconveniente"**

-Lindo disfraz. –dice la silueta con tono alegre. –Se que aun no es hora pero…Toma golosina!

La silueta le entrega una paleta dentro de la calabaza del niño, pero de repente el niño sale espantado hacia su casa.

-MAMI! –gritaba el niño entrando a su casa.

De repente la silueta se acerca hacia luz mostrando su aspecto, aparentaba una edad de 20 años, es delgado con una estatura de 1.90, vestía una playera de mangas largas color negra con 2 rayas verticales color naranja en el lado derecho de la playera, un pantalón color verde caqui, unas botas (de puntas circulares) color negras, una capa con capucha color café oscuro que cubría su vestimenta (_**casi igual como la que usaba Jack Frost**_), usaba guantes blancos y una máscara de tela fina color negra (_**que solo cubría su cara, pero no su cabello color naranja rojizo, que era corto y despeinado**_) donde solo se veía los orificios faciales (_**Ojos, nariz y boca**_) que brillaban de color amarillo (_**las caras cambiaban dependiendo de sus emociones**_) y en su mano derecha sostenía una calabaza que emitía luz de su interior.

-De nada! –grita Jack O'Lantern, que empezó a flotar y cuando pasaba por una casa las calabazas se empezaron a encender y al igual que las hojas de los arboles que se turnaban de color rojizo y eran iluminados por la luz de las calabazas de halloween.

**(Mientras tanto en el polo norte)**

-JACK O'LANTERN! –gritaron todos, incluyendo los duendes, yetis y haditas (algunos terminan desmayándose)

Jack Frost estaba confundido al ver la reacción de los otros guardianes ya que nunca los había visto así.

-¿Esperen? No es acaso el espíritu del Halloween!–dice Jack Frost al ver la imagen.

-Pues por juzgar a la imagen, eso parece Copo de nieve. –dice Naty a Jack Frost.

Conejo empieza a negar lo que vio.

-AAHH NO, NO NO NO NO NOO!, ya tenemos suficiente con un Jack por que debemos de tener 2! –dice el conejo de pascua más molesto que la vez que la Luna eligió a Jack Frost.

-Oye! –dice Jack Frost molesto por las palabras del conejo.

-Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con él. –dice Tooth apoyado al conejo. –Saben que por él los dientes se llenan de muchas caries, aaagghh.

-Gracias. –dice conejo.

-Enserio, como llevarse bien con alguien que ni siquiera muestra sus dientes. –dice Tooth.

El resto de los guardianes no les sorprendía esa respuesta del Hada de los dientes.

-Vamos, vamos. –dice Norte sentado con las manos cubriendo su cara. –Saben que si el hombre de la luna lo eligió debe ser por algo. –dice Norte tratando de ocultar la misma actitud que sus compañeros.

-Por favor Norte!, yo se muy bien que Jack O'Lantern es el primero de tu lista por sus travesuras. -dice Aster (el conejo de pascua).

-Oye, pensé que ese era mi puesto? –dice Jack Frost sintiéndose menos sin saber la razón.

-No, Jack, tú estabas en la lista negra, Lantern está en la Lista de los chicos vetados que significa que jamás recibirá un regalo. –dice Norte.

-Asi es!, Jack O'Lantern hace ver a Frost o Naty como niños de 5 años. –dice Aster –DEBE SER ECLIPSE….ES ESO! EL HOMBRE DE LA LUNA ESTA DEMASIADO CONFUNDIDO PARA ELEGIR BIEN!

Ese comentario sorprende a Jack Frost, a Naty no tanto debido a que había escuchado historias de aquel espíritu, pero lo que más sorprendía era ver al conejo tan alterado, mas alterado que la Pascua del 68.

-Yo no diría eso. –añadió Clark mirando su reloj.

Todos voltean a ver al padre tiempo.

-He investigado y creo saber cuál es el plan completo de Pitch. –dice Clark.

-De que hablas? –dice Norte.

-Pitch solo conto una parte de su plan. –dice Clark. –como saben existen vórtices que son puertas bilaterales entre el mundo terrenal y el mundo espiritual, como saben MiM (Man in the Moon, abreviatura) es un obstáculo entre los espíritus malignos que desean atravesar hacia mundo terrenal, pero algunos consiguen atravesar esos vórtices en el día que se conoce como Halloween, debido a que los vórtices se convierten en una sola puerta y la barrera entre ambos mundos se hace muy débil, entonces el crea un sello para reforzar la barrera y mantenerlo oculto de cualquiera, pero ahora que viene este "Eclipse Total de Luna" estará muy débil para mantener cerrada ese vórtice. –Clark hace una pausa. –Y Pitch lo sabe… se esforzara para encontrar ese vórtice, romper el sello de MiM y traer a este mundo una gran cantidad de seres tan malignos como él y bueno ya saben el resto… Y Tenemos 2 dias y medio antes de que sea Halloween.

Los guardianes se quedan en Shock al escuchar la explicación de Clark.

-Esto realmente es malo. –dice Jack Frost.

-Y no hay forma de proteger ese vórtice. –dice Naty.

-Como dije MiM lo oculto para que nadie lo encontrara, eso nos incluye a nosotros. –dice Clark.

-Espera, también nos incluye, es que acaso el no confía en nosotros o qué?-dice Naty.

-No pienses eso Madre Naturaleza. –dice Clark. –MiM no nos conto para protegernos, ya que si alguien tuviera este conocimiento, muchos seres malignos lo perseguiría para poder conseguir ese secreto. –explica Clark.

-Ok, pero aun así no entiendo que tiene que ver Jack O'Lantern en todo esto. –dice Aster.

-Oh vamos, conejo supéralo ya, y eso va para ti también Norte. –dice Clark señalándolos con una mirada fija.

-Yo que…eso ya lo supere hace siglos. –dice Norte.

-Claro, eso explica la guardia de Yetis para que nadie entre…Todavía recuerdo cuando dejabas que cualquiera entrara a tu taller. –dice Clark.

-OOhh, así que antes si dejabas entrar a cualquiera a tu taller, ehh? –dice Jack Frost mirando a Norte. –Debió haberte hecho algo muy malo para que lo pusieras en esa lista y pusieras guardias….

-No tienes ni idea… -dice Norte susurrando.

-Y a ti que fue lo que te hizo? –dice Jack con una sonrisa mirando a conejo.

-No te incumbe? –dice el conejo enojado y a la vez se miraba a sus bigotes vibrar.

-Creo saber porque eligió a Jack O'Lantern. –dice Clark. –Si no lo saben, Jack O'Lantern nació hace 500 años atrás en un Eclipse Total de Luna…

Eso impresiona a Jack Frost, Tooth, Naty quienes no sabían eso.

-Asi es, el no es un espíritu ordinario, cuando despertó el no lo vio la luz de la Luna, solo vio oscuridad…tal vez sepa algo que nos pueda ayudar. –dice Clark.

-Bueno, entonces vamos a buscarlo. –dice Jack Frost.

-No es tan fácil, él sabe ocultar muy bien su presencia. –dice Clark.

-Y que hay si usamos sus memorias? –dice Naty.

-No funcionaria. –dice Tooth. –El usa una máscara, soy incapaz de saber de quién se trata si no veo su rostro…aunque podría buscar uno por uno, pero tardaría como…unos 2 siglos. –dice Tooth con una sonrisa.

-Y que tal con sus sueños. –dice Jack mirando a Meme.

Meme niega con la cabeza mientras empezaba a hacer figuras.

-No entiendo mucho de lo que me quieres decir? –dice Jack Frost.

-Dice que tampoco serviría, Lantern solo duerme una vez al año y solo dura una hora dormido. –dice Clark. –y ni me pregunten, de alguna manera logro encontrar la forma de ocultarse de mi visión.

-Oohh genial y como se supone que lo encontraremos, si ni siquiera sabemos en donde buscar. –dice Conejo.

-Creo saber cómo. –dice Norte con una sonrisa de victoria.

Todos voltean a ver Norte, quien saca un control de televisión y sale una pantalla gigante hecha de hielo.

-Como saben la mejor manera de buscar información es mirar las noticias. –dice Norte.

**Una hora despues. **

Conejo empieza a desesperarse.

-Enserio Norte, no creo que esto vaya… -de repente lo interrumpen.

-Aquí hay algo. –dice Norte.

Adolescente es aterrorizado por una misteriosa silueta que cargaba una calabaza.

-Dice en qué lugar es? –dice Tooth.

-Si…y Jack esto te va a gustar…es en Burguess. –dice Norte.

Jack se sorprende al saber en dónde está.

-Ok, ya sabemos en donde buscar –dice Clark. –ahora quien irá por él?

Todos se quedan callados.

-Bueno….es que… yo …. –todos los guardianes trataban de buscar una escusa para no ir por él, hasta que Clark se les queda viendo con una ceja alzada.

-Está bien…Iremos todos! –dice Norte.

**Continuara…**

**Próximo**** episodio: **_**"Único y Singular"**_

* * *

_**Inicia la busqueda de Jack O'Lantern, conseguirán encontrarlo o mejor dicho podrán olvidar sus diferencias y lograr aceptarlo como un guardian...**_

_**Pitch conseguirá la victoria esta vez? **_

_**Hasta el próximo episodio! **_


End file.
